A Serenata
by FeH-Chan
Summary: [OneShot]Tenten tem nojo de homem! Acha que eles são totalmente inuteis! Mas será que um desses inuteis é idiota o suficiente para se aproximar dela? OBVIO QUE SIM! Quem? Surpresa! [Tenten x ?]


**A Serenata**

O Hyuuga se declarava:

- Eu sou O CARA!

Tenten rebatia:

- Homem não presta! E quando presta, é gay!

Tenten era o tipo de garota que só se vê em filmes, andava sempre extremamente bem vestida, de modo totalmente formal e com óculos enormes que lhe tapava metade do rosto.

O Hyuuga também não queria muito com ela não, mas aquilo realmente o irritava, era uma menininha com seus 16 anos nas costas e não queria nem ver um homem na frente! E Hyuuga Neji sendo conhecido como um ótimo "pegador" não podia deixar aquilo como estava, queria muito "desencalhá-la" de qualquer maneiro.

- Hyuuga esqueça isso, ela não vai olhar para você nunca! – Sempre dizia um amigo moreno, de olhos escuros, forte, alto e que usava sem motivo nenhum uma maquiagem no rosto. Kankuro.

- Cale a boca! – Retrucava o de olhos claros.

- Ele tem razão. – Concorda Sasuke.

- CALEM-SE!!

Estavam os três em um bar, enquanto Neji afogava suas magoas no refrigerante. (Que?? Ele é menor de idade!)

- Você está quebrando a cabeça por nada, ela nunca vai ligar para você.

- Está me subestimando, Kankuro?

- Não, mas é só olhar para ela que você vai perceber.

- Já que duvida tanto de mim, eu o desafio a conquistá-la!

- O QUE?? – Berra Kankuro, levantando da cadeira.

- Amarelou. – Fala Sasuke.

- Você só abre a boca pra enche o saco, né?

- É a vida.

- Kanky ta com medinho!

- Chega! Eu vou conquistá-la! – Kankuro pega o celular. – Hinata!

- VOCÊ TEM O TELEFONE DA MINHA PRIMA??

- Você é amiga da Tenten certo?... Hn... Posso falar com você?... Ta... Em 1hora? Tchau.

- O que você vai fazer com a minha prima?

- Vou conversar com ela sobre a Tenten.

- Porque eu nunca pensei nisso...?

- Porque você é um idiota.

- Cala a boca, Sasuke! (O Sasuke só está na fic para fazer comentários inúteis!)

**xXxXxXx**

- Então... Me diga, Hinata.

- S-Sim...

- Como...

-...?

- Você prepara biscoitos tão gostosos?

- Simples essa receita é...

- CHEGA DISSO, VAMOS LOGO AO PONTO!! – Berra Neji.

- S-Sim... – Concordam os dois, com medo do outro.

**xXxXxXx**

- Então... Me diga, Hinata.

- S-Sim...

- Como...

-...?

- Eu faço para conquistar a Tenten?

- PFUUUUUUUUUUU!!! – Hinata cospe o chá. – Q-QUE????

- Isso mesmo, Hinata, como ele conquista a Tenten.

- N-Neji... E-Eu...

- Por favor, seja rápida.

- B-Bem... Tenten não gosta muito de garotos, e ela segue o raciocínio indutivo...

- Ou seja...? – Perguntam os dois.

- Se você erra uma vez com ela, ela vai decidir que você é um fracassado, sem cérebro, inútil, abusado e que só pensa com a cabeça de baixo.

- Aw...

- M-Mas... Se você gosta tanto dela eu p-posso ajudar!

- Na verdade eu...

- CLAAAAAARO! – Neji tapa a boca de Kankuro – Adoraríamos a sua ajuda, priminha.

- T-tá. Pelo que eu sei... Tenten gosta de homens como os de antigamente, p-pelo menos foi isso que ela disse na ultima reunião que tivemos!

- Do tipo, "segura a mão e estou à seus pés"?

- S-sim... Eu acho... N-Neji... O Kankuro está ficando roxo...

Neji ainda estava tapando a boca de Kankuro.

- Ah!!

- AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH!!!! Bastardo! Queria me matar??

- Desculpaaaaa...!

**xXxXxXx**

- Neji... Eu acho que isso não vai funcionar...

E lá estava, lindamente de terno e gravata, Kankuro! Ah. Não esqueçam-se da flor!

- Hihi... I-isso é perfeito... Heh... E-ela queria um cara das antigas... Agora vai ter um! VAI LÁ GARANHÃO!!

Neji empurra Kankuro para dentro da biblioteca e fica olhando do lado de fora, Kankuro podia ouvir o moreno se rachando de rir a ponto de cair no chão no meio da rua. E a porta da biblioteca era anti-som... Ignorando aquilo, olhou por toda a biblioteca até avista uma morena com os cabelos em dois coque e um óculos gigante que lhe tapava metade do rosto.

- T-Tenten... – Chamou o moreno, ela o encarou.

- Hih... S-Sim...? – Segurou o riso.

Kankuro estava completamente vermelho, ajoelhou-se na frente dela e segurou a sua mão.

- Tenten...! E-eu... Você... Eu... Estou à seus pés...

Silêncio...

Mais Silêncio...

Ainda em silêncio...

Um silêncio bem demorado...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...!! – Tenten começou a rir muito, a ponto de chorar. – Hahaha... Ai desculpa... N-Não da pra agüentar... Hahaha...

Ela tirou os óculos para limpar as lagrimas, e quando Kankuro fitou aqueles olhos castanhos corou violentamente e imediatamente retirou-se do local correndo, encontrando Neji do lado de fora, que ainda estava um pouco sem ar...

- Ai... Ai... C-Como foi...?

-...

- Ta com tanta vergonha que não consegue falar, é?

- Eu não vou desistir!

- Mas ein??

**xXxXxXx**

- Então... Me diga, Hinata.

- S-Sim...

- Como...

-...?

- Eu faço para conquistar a Tenten?

- PFUUUUUUUUU!!! – Olha o chá indo... – Ainda não desistiu?!

- Não!

- E-eu me lembro que, o sonho dela na reunião e-era uma se-serenata...

- Certo! Eu vou fazer uma serenata!

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEE??? – Berram os Hyuugas.

**xXxXxXx**

- E como você pretende fazer uma serenata para ela?! Ela mora no quinto andar!

- Hmm... – Kankuro faz posição de "O Pensador".

-...

- Vamos ter que cantar pelo interfone!

- QUÊ??

Kankurou toca um numero aleatório.

- Oi, é a casa da Tenten?

"_- Quem em sã consciência liga pra casa dos outros às 2 da manhã!?!?!"_

-... Vamos nos manter em silêncio, uma hora ele desiste... – Sussurra Neji.

"_- Eu estava no meio do meu terceiro sono! Vocês sabem como é difícil manter uma aparência jovem depois dos 50 anos?!?!"_

- Ta pior que o professor Orochimaru... – Fala Kankuro.

"_- E ainda por cima tenho que agüentar alunos fora de moda! Só o Sasuke-kun tem algum censo naquele lugar!!"_

-...!!!

"_- Que menino mais lindo, o Sasuke-kun..."_

2 horas depois.

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

"_- Ai e aqueles olhos negros...!! Ele tem uma cara tão inocente que dá vontade de morder, lamber, paparicar e encher de bijuterias meigas!!"_

Mais 1 hora depois.

Silêncio...

- Neji... Acorda Neji...

- Anhau...! Nhau, nhau, nhau...

-... Neji...

- Nhau...

- ACORDA LOGO SEU CEGO DESGRAÇADO!!

- AAAAAAAH! Que foi??

- São 5 da manhã! Temos que fazer a serenata logo!

- E você sabe o apartamento.

- Sei, a Hinata me contou.

- Porque não pediu antes??

- Porque eu esqueci!

E tocam o interfone, de novo.

No apartamento...

Tenten acorda com o barulho do interfone, com os cabelos presos em bobes, os olhos mais fechados do que abertos, colocu as pantufas de coelhinho e foi em direção à sala.

Na rua...

"_- A-Alhooooouu... – Responde uma voz femininha, enquanto bocejava."_

- É agora Neji...!

"_- V-Você! É o cara da biblioteca?!?!"_

_Olha que coisa mais linda, mais cheia de graça_

_É ela menina, que vem que passa_

_Num doce balanço à caminho do mar!_

_Moça do corpo doura--_

_- HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!!!_

- Eu acho que ela ta chorando... – Comenta Neji.

Kankuro se encolhe deprimido em um cantinho qualquer.

Com Tenten...

- HAHAHAHAHA!! – Ela estava mesmo chorando de rir... – Meu deus... Eu não consigo respirar! HAHAHAHA...!

"_- Aqui é a policia! Viemos prender os baderneiros!"_

"_- E-espera! Nós não fizemos nada!!!"_

"_- Foram eles policial! Eles que interromperam meu sono de beleza!"_

"_- NEM VEM OROCHIMARU!!!"_

"_- Vocês vão para a policia comigo!"_

"_- E-espera! Tenten...! TENTEN...! SOU EU!! O CARA DA BIBLIOTECA!! TENTEN!! TENTEEEEEEEEEEEENNN...!!"_

BANG! O Som de um tiro!

-...!!

**xXxXxXx**

- Onde fica o quarto do Kankuro...?

- Um amigo seu?

- Quase.

- Então acho que não posso deixar...

- Por favor! Ele está aqui por minha culpa!

- E-está bem...! É o segundo quarto à direita...!

E lá foi a visita, com seu buquê de flores ver o pobre acidentado.

- Porcaria de controle da TV!! – Gritava o paciente enquanto batia com o controle na mão.

- K-Kankurou...

- Tenten...!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- T-Tó! – Diz ela, entregando o buquê.

- Obrigada.

Ele coloca o buquê no criado mudo à seu lado, Tenten puxa uma cadeira e se senta ao lado da cama dele enquanto olhava para as pernas e esfregava as mãos, Kankurou não parava de olhar para ela, deixando-a ainda mais encabulada. A garota, já muito confusa, pega a maçã que estava ao seu lado e começa a descascar, logo a partindo em fatias.

- Quer...?

- Sim.

- Diga: Ah...! – E dá um pedaço via "aviãozinho".

* * *

FIM!!!!

HAHAHA!! Com certeza vocês não adivinharam o casal!!! Já que eu revelei logo de cara XDDDD

MEUUUU!!! Eu AMO KankuTen!!! E não sei o motivo!!!!! Legal né??

_(se agarra no Gaara)_

Agora eu já estou pronta para receber as inumeras pedradas dos fãs de NejiTen!!!

Eu acho eles meigos, mas NejiHina tem maior percentagem no meu coração comparando com NejiTen, e o Kankuro é tão bonzinho... Ele não pode ficar sozinho!! i.i

A é... A fic "O Gennin e o Kazekage" vai atrasar n.n'

Ja Nee!!!

* * *

_**Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!**:_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D


End file.
